Agent 3 Dates Moira
by Woody K
Summary: ...and intimacy ensues. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


Agent 3 and Moira met at his place for a little date, dinner and a movie. When they met, he gave her a grand tour of his humble abode, then played "Whiplash."

He passed her a bowl of popcorn and grinned, knowing that she liked them. Hitting the play button on the DVD, he slid his arm around her and let her curl up into his shoulder. Not really talking much for the next couple of hours he just enjoyed the closeness of her against him as the watched the film.

Once it finished he fixed them a couple more drinks and they sat laughing about the film. Slightly odd moments in it, but mostly intense ones. Flicking one of the music channels on, he put his drink down and leaned over to very gently start kissing under her ear. His lips soft and warm on her neck sending shivers down her spine...

His arm pulled her closer, his other gently guided her head back until his lips slowly met hers, soft and warm, just the hint of a flickering tongue teasing as they kissed, he could taste himself on her lips and feel the softness of her melting into his arms. It seemed to go on forever, Agent 3's hands were slowly stirring and finding the bare skin of her arms to gently caress Moira whilst he kissed her.

Agent 3 let his hand gently slide under the back of her top and pull it upwards over her unresisting form, dropping it carefully over a chair, he turned to look at her full gorgeous breasts. He leaned over and softly placed a kiss on the top of her bra-clad breasts. His eyes never left hers as he gently slid his hands around her back and undid the hooks, then he slid it away and looked down, breathing with an appreciative sigh. He kissed Moira, kissing her lips softly then slowly began kissing down over her neck, shoulders and down, sliding himself off the sofa to the right height to capture her perfect nipple in his mouth, licking, sucking lightly and gently teasing with his teeth before releasing and kissing across her chest to repeat to her other perky nipple.

He pulled his t-shirt off and pulled her close, doing nothing but stroking her soft skin with the warmth of her skin against his chest as her head rested on his shoulder. His fingers just strummed their way over her skin, reveling in the warmth, softness and closeness of her against him.

Moira tilted her head back slightly and his lips met hers again, her own hands carefully sliding over his chest and down to the buckle on his belt. He stopped her hands gently and taking her fingers raised them to her lips then pulled her up and led her up to the bedroom with an enormous bed.

He sat her on the edge of the bed and grabbed a box of candles off the shelf and quickly went around the room lighting the tall pillar candles, flicking the curtains shut he walked over to her and knelt down on the floor between her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms round her and slowly kissed up over her stomach to her amazing breasts again, licking and gently biting this time before sliding his hands to the edge of her bottoms and slid them down, Moira lifted her ass to help him as he stripped everything off in one move.

Agent 3 leant forward and ran the tip of his tongue along her shaven slit, tasting her arousal, gently parting them with his tongue and finding her clit again, flicking his tongue over it. She stopped Agent 3 and pulled him up to his feet, slowly undoing his jeans and sliding them down, taking his boxers with them.

She grabbed his hips and pulled him onto the bed and pushed him onto his back in the pillows and leaned down, he watched, holding his breath as she swallowed his shaft, almost whole on the first attempt his breath coming out in an explosive gasp as she licked, sucked, caressed and stroked his throbbing shaft in her mouth. His signs and soft groans encouraged her as he whispered how amazing she was.

He pulled her up off his cock and pulled her towards him kissing her and inaudibly whispering an idea. She smiled and turned so she was straddling his face, then went back to furiously working on his throbbing shaft. Agent 3 slowly began to lick and suck on her pussy, tasting her, running his tongue up and down before focusing on her clit, feeling her tremble as he worked at it hard, licking and pressing down with his tongue in heavy strokes feeling her rhythm break in her sucking and stroking.

Agent 3 felt his own climax building and worked furiously at Moira's pussy until he heard her gasp and felt her shudder as she climaxed, tasting her sweetness. A couple more sucks on his hard cock and Agent 3 cried out his own peak filling her mouth as Moira hurriedly gulped him down. Swallowing the last of his load, she slid up his chest, turning around and snuggling her head into his shoulders as her hand reached gently to stroke his shaft. Toying with it and teasing it made it quickly swell back up to its full size.

Agent 3 moved swiftly, rolling her onto her back, lifting her legs around his waist he kissed Moira gently and slowly began pushing his way inside her. Watching her eyes widen slightly as he filled her, he was loving the soft sign that escaped her lips as he gradually filled her completely. Staying still inside her, he was overwhelmed by the sensations, then he was kissing her harder as he withdrew and started to thrust.

Rolling his hips up slightly, he altered the angle of his thrusts so that his shaft rubbed over her clit with ever entry and withdrawal. Agent 3 heard her breathing deepen and speed up, feeling Moira's body tensing around him as well as her arms around his neck as she looked up at him. Seeing the happiness in his eyes as she came for him, shuddering, gasping and a soft cry were escaping her lips as she peaked. He never stopped, his thrusts were speeding up slightly now, they were a little faster and a little harder, making her eyes widen as she rapidly reached her next climax, this one was louder and more explosive as she writhed under him.

Agent 3 pulled out and with gentle but firm hands, he guided her up onto her knees, her face buried in the pillows as she gasped for breath and he entered her hard and fast from behind. His fingers were digging into her hips as the candles lit the room, his thrusts were powerful and hard now. Deep and fast within her, Agent 3 reached new places as she moaned her pleasure into the bed sheets. Faster and harder were the thrusts until she came again, Moira lifted her head to cry out her pleasure to him at full volume, calling his name and pushing him over the edge as he thrust one last time within her and exploded hard. Both of them were panting and breathing hard as he saw spots from the intensity of his climax his body swaying and jerking until finally he slid out of her and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

They lay curled next to each other for what felt like peaceful moments, he pulled her close into his chest and dozed briefly, not asleep but not quite away, just that happy comfortable curled up with someone important to you feeling. Slowly coming back to himself, he kissed her shoulder and gently stroked her, she wiggled back against him with a naughty giggle, which was enough to make him stir again and when she was feeling his arousal growing and pressing against her buttocks, she turned on the bed to face him and kissed him, pushing him onto his back.

Moira straddled him quickly and slid his thickness inside herself, groaning slightly as she felt him fill her looking down at him with a slightly wicked teasing smile on her lips as she began to gently ride him, angling herself so that she got the maximum pleasure out of riding his hard cock. His hands slid to her hips, stroking gently then sliding up to cup her breasts, playing with them. Squeezing them gently and hard, he liked teasing the perky nipples that stuck out like bullets as he toyed with them. Agent 3 felt her speeding up, her eyes were on his as she rode his shaft harder and harder until she collapsed against his chest as she came again.

He rolled her trembling body off him, slid to the edge of the bed and stood up. Agent 3 gripped her ankles and pulled her towards him, lifting her ankles up to his shoulders until her bottom was at the very edge of the bed and slid inside her, then he thrust hard and fast, loving the way her amazing tits bounced with every thrust. Her sensitive pussy didn't take long to climax again and he sped up, knowing that he couldn't last much longer pushing her higher and higher until she came, two more quick thrusts and he joined her, pleading to the almighty escaping his lips as they came again.

Together, they came and collapsed back onto the bed, legs, arms bodies tangled together. He had just enough energy to pull the sheet up over them as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
